Estus Flask (Dark Souls III)
The Estus Flask is an item in Dark Souls III. Availability Given to the player at the start of the game. Overview The player starts with three Estus Flask charges at the beginning of the game. In addition, the Ashen Estus Flask can be picked up a short distance into the tutorial area, granting an overall total of four charges. Drinking from the flask restores HP (the Ashen Estus Flask restores FP). Resting at a bonfire will refill all Estus Flasks to maximum charges. To increase the number of Estus Flask charges, the player must first find an Estus Shard and bring it to Blacksmith Andre in Firelink Shrine, where they will also be able to allot the total number of uses between the standard and the ashen Estus Flasks. The combined total between both Estus Flasks can reach a maximum of 15 charges. Any additional Estus Shards obtained afterward will have no practical use, since they cannot be sold. The potency of each charge can be increased by burning an Undead Bone Shard at the Firelink Shrine bonfire, for up to a maximum level of +10. As with Estus Shards, any additional Undead Bone Shards obtained will have no practical use. Equipping the Estus Ring will increase the amount of HP recovered by consuming Estus by 20%. Notes *The player will randomly receive one or even two free Estus Flask charges after killing an enemy. *Player death during invasions will always refill Estus Flask charges. This occurs regardless of the cause of death. **As a Host of Embers or white phantom, the death of any invader type will grant two charges. **As an invader, the death of a white phantom will grant one charge, while killing a Blue Sentinel or Darkmoon Blade will grant two charges. The death of any non-allied invader will also grant one charge. *Can be used on ladders. Upgrades The Estus Flask can be reinforced by burning an Undead Bone Shard at the Firelink Shrine bonfire, for up to a maximum level of +10. Gallery Estus Flask (DSIII) - 01.png Estus Flask (DSIII) - 02.png Estus Flask (DSIII) - 03.png Estus Flask (DSIII) - 04.png Estus Soup Throughout the game, the player may come across a few pots and cauldrons cooking estus soup. Consuming the soup will restore HP by a large amount. These containers will refill each time an area is loaded, so if the player has already depleted one and does not want to rest at a bonfire in order to avoid repopulating the area, all they have to do is exit and continue the game, and the pot will be replenished with a new dose. Estus soup containers can be found in the following areas: *Undead Settlement: In the house located on the far left of the big open area with several peasants and an Evangelist. To access it, the player has to drop through a partially concealed hole on the upper floor. The Warrior of Sunlight covenant item can also be found here. *Farron Keep: On a medium-sized mound of land in the poisonous swamp, to the left of the ladder that leads to the Old Wolf of Farron. *Irithyll of the Boreal Valley: In the kitchen of the mansion after traveling through the drain ditch with several Sewer Centipedes. Siegward of Catarina welcomes the player to this place and invites them to have some soup. See also *Ashen Estus Flask pl:Butelka_estusa_(Dark_Souls_III) Category:Dark Souls III: Items